


Putting Up A Guard

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura feels nothing if not protective...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Up A Guard

Laura feels nothing if not protective, these synths, the special girls, they need people to protect them. The boys seem less willing to trust her and even when Niska puts up her guard it's clear she's nervous and yet trusts her. Anita had told Laura a lot about what had happened to Niska and, when Laura moves to pull Niska back, away from the window, Niska can almost feel the woman's care. She turns, her eyes flickering up to meet Laura's and, without much other reason, she smiles. Laura, although still guarded, smiles back. The two may be protective of their families but Laura's pure heart is starting to break down Niska's walls... it's then that things go wrong.


End file.
